Kyuubi cette Garce
by Alenta
Summary: Naruto avait une mauvaise journée...semaine...bon ça va faire 3 ans que rien ne va plus! Et tout ça c'est de ta faute Kyuubi, espèce de Garce! SasuNaru Yaoi Mpreg


**Kyuubi cette Garce**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Eh oui, je publie une nouvelle histoire, SURPRISE! :) <strong>_

_**Avant tout je dois dire que cette histoire est adoptée, son nom réel est " Kyuubi the BTCH" et elle est en anglais. L'auteur l'a abandonnée sans la finir (un immense gâchis! ) il y a un peu plus de 2 ans et j'ai décidé pour mon propre plaisir d'en écrire la fin. Puis je me suis dit qu'il serait égoïste de ne pas partager tout ça avec vous et je suis allée demander à l'auteur sa permission pour reprendre officiellement cette histoire. Donc voilà. Pour les anglophones, vous trouverez l'histoire dans mes favoris. Mais je serais vous j'attendrais patiemment que je traduis les chapitres sinon l'attente sera encore plus longue pour vous, c'est vous qui voyez ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre1<strong>

Il était certain qu'ils ne lui laisseraient pas oublier cette histoire. Cette caverne humide ne sentait pas les excréments, heureusement, mais elle avait cette odeur tenace de tanière d'animal. Chose pas vraiment surprenante puisque c'était exactement où il se trouvait : dans une tanière.

« Ça craint… » Naruto jura fatigué de se débattre et de crier, ce qui n'avait eu pour conséquence que de l'épuiser_ lui_ et, grâce à l'écho, de s'infliger à lui-même un sacré mal de crâne. «… enfoiré de renard… » Naruto sentit la rougeur de ses joues, rougeur qui refusait de s'estomper à cause de la situation humiliante dans laquelle il se trouvait, et grogna à nouveau.

Un soupire étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres charnues et le blond se frappa la tête contre le sol, laissant échapper un pauvre couinement alors que des pensées dérangeantes lui venaient à l'esprit. « Putain, ce Teme ne laissera jamais passer cette occasion ! » Et il n'y avait pas plus grande vérité.

Après tout, quel genre de shinobi se faisait attraper par petit renard sans intérêt ?! Bien sûr il avait entendu dire que les renards étaient rusés et que certains étaient même des démons (et il ne pouvait pas le nier ayant la preuve vivante dans sa tête et un sceau maudit pour l'enfermer sur son ventre) mais il doutait que quiconque de son équipe ne croit à cette excuse. Sasuke et Sakura ne savaient même pas encore qu'il avait le Kyuubi en lui. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était bien qu'ils sachent pour cette garce vicieuse.

Oui,_ garce_. Malgré ce que l'on croit, le démon renard à l'intérieur de lui n'est rien d'autre qu'un cataclysme femelle, et il était bien placé pour le savoir, elle était dans sa tête après tout. Sans parler des sautes d'humeurs qu'il avait une fois par mois et que Sakura avait joyeusement surnommés : « _Le SPM d'Uzumaki_ », comprenez ' le syndrome prémenstruel', Sasuke ne s'en lassait jamais.

L'enfoiré aux cheveux noirs ne souriait peut-être jamais mais son petit air narquois était tout ce dont Naruto avait besoin pour savoir que l'Uchiha trouvait ce surnom très amusant, mais le jour où il l'utilisera sera le jour où Jiraya deviendra gay. Ce qui expliquait parfaitement pourquoi Naruto appréhendait son sauvetage.

Pas parce que Jiraya risquait de virer de bord mais plutôt parce que, même si Sasuke n'emploiera pas le mot « SPM », il aura certainement bien d'autres choses à dire sur son idiotie, sur sa pathétique personne et à peu près tout ce qui lui viendra à l'esprit quand ils viendront le sauver de ce fichu renard qui l'avait trainé du camp la nuit précédente pour le paralyser, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans cette caverne.

« Putain, je peux carrément voir d'ici son sourire méprisant ! » siffla Naruto, sa colère grandissant à la vision mentale qui lui apparu alors qu'il changeait le timbre de sa voix pour imiter l'Uchiha. « Alors Dobe, le renard était trop fort pour toi seul? Usuratonkachi.»

Naruto jura violemment alors que ses dents grinçaient, sa colère lui redonnant des sensations dans le bout de ses doigts. « Teme…je vais te montrer moi qui est faible et pathétique ! » Bien sûr, sa menace parût bien faible, même à ses propres oreilles, quand il pensa au regard que lui lanceraient les deux autres membres de la team 7.

Sakura sera embarrassée d'être dans la même équipe que lui, ce qui faisait mal même s'il s'était habitué à son mépris, et Kakashi…

« Putain…je vais encore le décevoir… » Naruto devint silencieux sa peine et sa colère tournée contre lui-même. Les insultes, la haine et le mépris, il pouvait supporter mais la déception, ça il ne le pouvait pas.

Personne n'avait jamais cru en lui avant alors maintenant, quand quelqu'un le faisait, il voulait à tout prix leur prouver qu'il en valait la peine. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il décevait Kakashi et, d'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression de décevoir Iruka aussi parce que c'était lui le premier à avoir cru qu'il y arriverai.

« …Quand cette enflure de renard revient, je le tue ! » gronda Naruto, à nouveau énervé alors qu'il essayait de se débattre avec une vigueur renouvelée. Il était certain qu'il devait offrir un sacré spectacle avec son corps se secouant comme un poisson hors de l'eau alors qu'il jurait et grognait en s'infligeant un peu plus de blessures inutilement, mais franchement il s'en fichait.

« . .Sauvé.Comme.ça ! » cria Naruto, réussissant par sa seule volonté à se positionner à quatre pattes, ses jambes tremblantes ainsi que ses bras donnaient une bonne impression de caoutchouc mais il s'en moquait, enfin il était debout !_ Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à sortir d'ici et…._

Un bruissement à l'entrée attira son attention sur le renard rouge vif qui revenait dans la caverne, un lapin mort entre ses crocs. Naruto cligna des yeux alors que le renard observait sa position et, pendant une seconde, il crû que le petit enfoiré allait l'attaquer, mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas l'intention du renard de le manger puisqu'il se contenta de tirer sa proie vers lui et la déposa à ses pieds.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il croit que je suis son petit ou quoi ? _se demanda Naruto en fixant l'animal mort. Le renard émit une sorte de roucoulement et quand Naruto releva la tête, il vit que le renard le regardait fixement, semblant attendre quelque chose de lui.

Naruto avala sa salive et regarda à nouveau le cadavre, son estomac se retournant de dégoût. _Il est pas sérieux ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il essaie de me nourrir ? Je suis sûr que tout ça est de la faute de Kyuubi ! _Pensa Naruto, souhaitant pouvoir aller tabasser l'esprit enfermé en lui, mais il était de toute évidence inatteignable.

Une part de lui avait envie d'appeler la bête pour qu'elle lui explique ce qu'il se passe mais, au vu des rares fois où il avait parlé avec la renarde, il avait vite appris qu'il valait mieux pour sa santé mentale qu'ils ne parlent pas. Les souvenir du pays des vagues n'étaient pas des bons pour lui.

Le doux couinement se fît entendre à nouveau et Naruto força un petit rire, souriant au renard. « Merci, mais j'ai pas vraiment faim. » L'animal pencha la tête au son de sa voix puis poussa la viande plus près encore. Un puissant soupir lui échappa alors que Naruto regrettait, une fois de plus, de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses muscles. « Putain…pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? »

La sensation de la langue humide sur sa bouche le fît sursauter et revenir sur terre alors que le renard continuait de lui laver le visage. La bête passa de sa bouche à son œil droit forçant Naruto à fermer les yeux pour les protéger. « Ack ! Arrêtes ça idiot de… » Naruto se prit le bout de la queue du renard se frottant à lui, le poussant toujours plus vers le cadavre.

Naruto réussit à tourner la tête, évitant de justesse que son nez soit enfoncé dans la bête sanglante. « Pour la dernière fois espèce d'animal stupide ! Je ne suis pas ton putain de petit et je vais pas… » Un glapissement étranglé s'échappa de la gorge de Naruto lorsque la manière dont le voyait le renard devint soudain claire pour lui, et il blâma une fois de plus la renarde en lui.

La saleté d'animal l'avait monté ! Bien sûr il était protégé par ses vêtements mais rien que la position lui donnait des frissons de dégoût. _Il pense… pense que je suis…_

« Oh putain de merde, non ! Je vais pas être ta femelle ! » Cria Naruto, permettant rapidement à ses membres tremblotants de s'écrouler pour échapper au renard mais cela ne sembla pas déranger l'animal en rut qui continua de s'évertuer à s'accoupler avec lui.

« Eh bien… je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » La voix traînante rendit Naruto malade alors que la gêne colorait de nouveau ses joues.

« Ewww, c'est répugnant ! » La douce voix féminine fût comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur alors qu'il pouvait facilement imaginer l'expression de dégoût sur le visage de son premier amour.

« Est-ce que vous allez enfin m'aider ?! » cracha Naruto, les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir l'expression de dégoût sur le visage de Sakura et ce qui pourrait bien être sur celui de Sasuke et de Kakashi.

« Parce que tu as besoin d'aide ? » La provocation de Sasuke était bien placée et si Naruto l'avait pu, il lui aurait fait ravaler ces mots, avec ses points. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, Naruto se contenta de l'insulter en retour.

« Contrairement à toi, Teme, il faut que je sois drogué pour aller me reproduire avec les animaux sauvages ! » Le hoquet de surprise de Sakura fût sa seule réponse alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer des yeux rouges rageurs.

_Magnifique, le Sharingan…. Bon au moins maintenant il peut voir ce qui me paralyse. _Pensa Naruto juste au moment où le renard s'enleva de son dos pour se poster entre lui et ses équipiers en grognant. Naruto sentit une veine éclater dans son cerveau.

« Bon sang, je suis pas ta femelle ! Pouvez-vous me débarrasser de ce truc, s'il vous plait ?! »

Sasuke ne daigna même pas regarder l'animal lorsqu'il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'envoya dans les buissons avant de s'approcher et de soulever Naruto, passant un bras sous les siens pour le soutenir.

« Abrutit de Dobe. Comment t'as fait pour te faire empoisonner par un renard ? » Sa voix laissait seulement transparaitre l'ennui mais son corps était toujours tendu, sûrement à cause de l'insulte, et Naruto était soudainement soulagé de ne pas pouvoir se battre. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que Sasuke était fier, et frapper un personne faible et blessée n'était pas son genre. « Maintenant on est en retard. »

« C'est pas ma faute ! Ce putain de renard m'a coincé dans mon sommeil, comment j'étais sensé m'échapper ?! »

« Un shinobi doit toujours être conscient de ce qui l'entoure, même pendant son sommeil. » murmura Sasuke, dépassant Kakashi avec Naruto alors que celui-ci boudait un peu plus.

« Ouais, ba je ne t'ai pas vu te réveiller la nuit dernière hein ! » Le coup qu'il reçu derrière la tête ne provoqua que quelques fourmillements et Naruto se demanda un instant à quel point le renard était puissant pour avoir engourdi jusqu'à son crâne.

« Naruto, bouge tes pieds ou je te lâche. » menaça Sasuke. Jetant un regard furieux au brun, Naruto se demanda s'il serait sage d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir ses jambes. La fierté l'emporta et il décida de rester silencieux, préférant passer pour un con plutôt que pour un boulet.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et Naruto détourna la tête face à la menace silencieuse. Il n'oserait pas…

Naruto jura lorsqu'il rencontra brusquement le sol, loin d'être ravi de ne pas ressentir la douleur qu'il aurait dû ressentir avec sa chute.

« Putain Sasuke ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit ! Je suis blessé, enfoiré ! »

« Hn. » Le sourire hautain était de retour, le faisant bouillir de l'intérieur.

« Teme… »

Une ombre recouvrit sa forme étendue sur le sol et Naruto releva les yeux, les plissant pour observer le visage à contre-jour du jounin qui se penchait vers lui, le contemplant un instant avec son livre rangé dans sa poche.

Naruto se promit à nouveau qu'un jour il réussirait à enlever ce masque et à regarder ce qu'il y a dessous. Le professeur lâcha un long soupir qui fit se tendre Naruto, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

« …Bon j'image qu'on n'a pas le choix. »

« Huh ? »

Kakashi l'ignora et lança le parchemin qu'ils avaient dû récupérer dans un village voisin à Sasuke. « Porte ça et ne le perd pas cette fois. » La phrase de Kakashi sembla énerver Sasuke et il leur lança un regard perçant en attrapant le parchemin.

« Hn. »

Naruto haussa les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Kakashi confiait à quelqu'un d'autre son fardeau quand il fut soulevé dans les airs. « Wah ! »

« Bien, alors allons-y. Tsunade n'a pas besoin d'une nouvelle raison pour t'engueuler. »

« Hey ! Elle ne m'engueule pas tout le temps ! » Naruto essaya de se défendre mais reçu un regard lourd de sens de ses coéquipiers. « Humph » souffla-t-il, il était inutile de discuter avec eux.

« Alors, comment il a fait ça ? » demanda Naruto après qu'ils aient marché un moment en silence, ayant constaté que le renard ne cherchait pas à le récupérer.

« Hein ? Fait quoi ? » Demanda Kakashi, modifiant légèrement la position de Naruto dans son dos.

« Me paralyser. » Expliqua Naruto tout en essayant vainement de voir par-dessus le masque de Kakashi.

« Oh ça ! »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui ça ! » Naruto se demandait s'il arrivait à Kakashi de les écouter quand ils parlaient. Et au regard peu amène que lancèrent Sasuke et Sakura au jounin, ils se posaient la même question.

« Eh bien, c'est le printemps, donc c'est naturel de voir des animaux chercher leur partenaire. »

Le souffle moqueur vint de l'Uchiha et, alors que Kakashi et Sakura le regardaient avec surprise, Naruto lui lança un regard mauvais, souhaitant par la seule force de son regard le faire brûler. Malgré ce que tout le monde semblait croire, Sasuke avait bel et bien une personnalité, une qui ne faisait apparition que lorsque Naruto était la proie d'une quelconque blague ou mésaventure. Et pour Naruto, c'était la preuve qu'il n'était qu'un démon.

« Hé, tu as quelque chose à dire, dattebayo ?! » cria Naruto, sentant Kakashi se crisper sous lui au son élevé de sa voix de son oreille.

Sasuke se contenta de lancer un sourire hautain par-dessus son épaule et Naruto sentit tout son corps trembler de rage. _Ce fils de….je vais…. Je jure qu'un jour je vais…_

« TEME ! » Kakashi secoua Naruto, manquant de lui faire se couper la langue.

« Et donc » interrompit Kakashi « les renards mâles de ce secteur ont un spray qui paralyse les femelles de leur choix, leur donnant ainsi une chance des les impressionner pour pouvoir se reproduire ensuite. »

Naruto revît avec dégout la carcasse du lapin. _Bien sûr, m'impressionner avec un lapin massacré…ugh… si il voulait m'impressionner il aurait mieux fait de m'apporte des ramens d'Ichiraku !_

« Mais alors, pourquoi a-t-il essayé de se reproduire avec moi et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été affecté par sa… » Soudain les mots de Kakashi prirent tout leur sens et Naruto devint livide.

« Naruto ? » demanda Kakashi, le premier à remarquer le silence soudain de Naruto, et bien vite tout le groupe s'arrêta pour le regarder alors que le monde semblait tourner autour de lui.

« Naruto ? » appela Sakura en tendant la main vers lui quand Naruto reprit soudain ses esprits.

« Tu veux dire que cet enfoiré m'a _**Pissé**_ dessus ?! »

Sakura recula immédiatement sa main comme s'il était contagieux et Sasuke recula d'un pas, regardant ses habits d'un air révolté. Normal, il avait été le premier à toucher Naruto et il en eu plus que conscience en se frottant les mains contre son short avec application.

« …eh bien… » Ricana Kakashi en reprenant la marche, ne se préoccupant pas de savoir si ses élèves les suivaient.

« Putain ! Abrutit de renard ! Nan mais vraiment est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une putain de renarde ?! » Naruto continua de crier, son égo plus qu'abimé dans cette affaire, ignorant l'air pensif et tendu de Kakashi alors qu'il détournait allégrement le sujet.

« Ba tu est bien sujet au SPM, le renard y répondait sûrement ! »

« Je n'ai pas de SPM ! » s'exclama Naruto sous les gloussements de Sakura et il se tourna vers Sasuke « Toi, pas un mot ! »

« Je n'ai rien dit, Usuratonkachi. » Sa voix semblait ennuyée mais l'humour brillait clairement dans ses yeux.

« Ne t'en prend pas à Sasuke ! » intervint évidemment Sakura, son regard espiègle rencontrant celui de Naruto. « Si tu laisse tes sautes d'humeur te contrôler, tu ne te trouvera jamais un mec ! »

Naruto sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc. Est-ce que Sakura venait d'insinuer que Naruto était gay ?! Et qu'il essayait d'attirer l'Uchiha ?!

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche à de nombreuses reprises alors que Sakura lui souriait machiavéliquement. Sasuke, lui aussi surprit, ne quittait plus Sakura des yeux, les sourcils relevés d'un air interrogateur.

« Mais…mais…Sakura ?! » bégaya Naruto, son visage enflammé par l'embarras. Sakura sourit à nouveau, semblant être d'humeur blagueuse et légèrement vindicative. _Combien de fois Sasuke l'a envoyée bouler aujourd'hui ?_ se demanda Naruto alors que Sakura jetait un coup d'œil à Sasuke avant de continuer :

« Après tout, vous vous êtes embrassés cette fois là. »

Naruto s'étouffa, choqué que Sakura puisse évoquer une telle horreur, et il vit Sasuke se raidir avec, s'il ne se trompait pas, un léger tique au niveau de l'œil.

_Putain, maintenant il va me botter le train ! Bravo Sakura !_

« Oh ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proches tous les deux ! » Taquina Kakashi ayant droit à un « _Quoi ?!_ » étranglé de Naruto et à un regard mauvais de Sasuke.

Sakura simula un choc, et Naruto put jurer que Kakashi déteignait sur elle. « Oh Naruto, est-ce que je devrais te considérer comme un rival ? Dois-je avoir peur ? »

« Qu.. »

« Aucune chance ! » coupa Sasuke, leur jetant un regard glacial. Naruto lui rendit son regard, sans savoir pourquoi son rejet le blessait.

« Ma foi, c'est vrai ! » commenta Kakashi « Tu dois faire revivre ton clan et tu ne peux pas le faire avec Naruto. »

« Oui, même avec le SPM d'Uzumaki, c'est impossible pour lui de faire des bébés Uchihas ! » ricana Sakura, rougissant sous ces mots et s'imaginant sûrement avec un tel privilège. Étrangement, Naruto sentit la jalousie lui ronger l'estomac. _Qu'est ce qu'ils ont de si bien ses bébés, hein ?_

« Je suppose qu'il ne te reste plus que les renards ! » ajouta Sakura. Naruto se retourna vivement, ce moment traumatisant lui revenant au visage.

« Et merde ! Vous êtes des enfoirés ! »

Oui, ils ne le laisseront jamais oublier cette histoire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voili voilou! Je ne vous donne pas de date précise pour le prochain chapitre car je ne sais pas encore quand j'aurais le temps de le taper, surement le mois prochain!<strong>_

_**et pour ceux qui me lisent avec L'Ouragan, on se retrouve à la fin de ce mois-ci ;)**_

_**à bientôt!**_


End file.
